


Banana Pudding

by SansyFresh



Series: Gran and the Big Bad Wolves [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gran is a sweetheart, Its not actually a thing, Mild NBphobia, More Gran!!!, Skeleton Picnics, but i thought id mention it, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Its time for the Skeleton Picnic!! Gran can't come unfortunately, but that doesn't mean they won't come up in conversation!





	Banana Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> woooo more gran! the first of three to come soon!
> 
> enjoy ^^

They’d gotten word of the picnic a day or two before it was actually set to happen, something Fell requested after the first time they’d been invited to a Skeleton Event the day of and had nothing prepared to bring over.

Fell already knew what Papyrus and Blue were preparing, along with Sans (grilled ‘dogs and ‘cats), and Stretch (homemade chili pepper brownies). Papyrus would be making a few roasted chickens for them all to share, and Blue a large platter of chips and dips. 

Fell wanted to make more sides to go along with the chicken, which meant buttermilk biscuits, bone marrow baked mac n cheese, a large platter of fresh and hot poutine, and Red of course, was in charge of the desserts. 

Red’s first and only idea was to ask Gran for one of their desserts. The cherry pie Fell had brought home had been gone within a few days, Stretch and Blue helping with demolishing the poor pastry. Once it was gone they lamented the loss, and Fell had promised he’d ask Gran to show him how to prepare it so they could have it again.

Fell had thought to invite Gran to the picnic, seeing as how they were responsible for Fell and Red’s smooth transition into the apartments, but when he went to ask, Gran had declined.

“My show comes on right then, sonny, and it only premiers once’a month!” They’d said with a wink and a grin. Fell felt there was more to it than that, much more, but he wasn’t willing to argue with them on it. Still, they’d sent him off with a happy smile and a large, foil covered bowl that smelled of something sweet and banana-y; he couldn’t help the small grin on his own face as he lifted the lid at the picnic table and found a very large portion of banana pudding inside. 

Pale yellow, topped with what Fell assumed was homemade whipped cream and a thick layer of nilla wafers making the top. 

The picnic went well, until the topic of who made the pudding came up. Fell knew it would, and had thought he was prepared.

He was wrong.

“So who made the banana pudding, I never would have thought about putting white chocolate chips in it!” Blue asked, taking a sip from his bud light. Stretch nodded, still inhaling his own portion of said pudding.

“Yes, or using actual homemade wafers! I have always used the ones from the box??” Papyrus added, both of them looking to Fell and Red. Fell watched Red shrug helplessly, and sighed, setting down his forkful of mac. 

“One of our neighbors made it, and insisted I bring it to our picnic.” he answered simply. Neither of the others seemed to take it as that, though. 

“Was it Gran?” Stretch asked, a light in his eyes. When Fell nodded, he did a fistpump, doing a little shuffling dance in his seat before he scooped up another big mouthful.

Blue laughed, delighted. “Well of course it was Gran, who else could make it taste so good?”

Fell sighed again, wishing the topic to be over. He didn’t like talking about their neighbor when they weren’t here to listen to what was being said, even if it was nice things. Finally, though, Papyrus seemed to catch his intent and waved Blue away.

“Oh I’m sure we could, if we put our minds to it!” Then, glancing at Fell, he gave a sly smile. “I’d like to meet this Gran, if that’s possible! I’m sure she’s a lovely lady!”

Fell had to try very hard not to snap it when he said “They’re nonbinary, actually.”

Papyrus stared at him for a moment, shocked perhaps at the near venom in his voice, before smiling wide. “Oh! Well my apologies then, I’ll have to make it up to them!”

Fell narrowed his eyes, but nodded. If Papyrus wanted to meet Gran, then, well, who was he to stop him?

He could only hope it wouldn’t be a pairing made in hell.


End file.
